Combustion turbines, such as gas turbine engines, generally comprise a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section and an exhaust section. In operation, the compressor section inducts and compresses ambient air. The combustor section generally may include a plurality of combustors for receiving the compressed air and mixing it with fuel to form a fuel/air mixture. The fuel/air mixture is combusted by each of the combustors to form a hot working gas that may be routed to the turbine section where it is expanded through alternating rows of stationary airfoils and rotating airfoils and used to generate power that can drive a rotor. The expanding gas exiting the turbine section can be exhausted from the engine via the exhaust section.
The fuel/air mixture at the individual combustors is controlled during operation of the engine to maintain one or more operating characteristics within a predetermined range, such as, for example, to maintain a desired efficiency and/or power output, control pollutant levels, prevent pressure oscillations and prevent flameouts. In a known type of control arrangement, a bulk turbine exhaust temperature may also be monitored as a parameter that may be used to monitor the operating condition of the engine. For example, a controller may monitor a measured turbine exhaust temperature, and a measured change in temperature at the exhaust may result in the controller changing an operating condition of the engine.